Wearwolves
by Uncle Elwyn
Summary: It is Sirius Black and Remy Lupin's first year at Hogwarts. Things go well until Sirius finds out that Remy is a wearwolf. Problems arise, and Remy must sneak out of the school once every month or else he may be expelled...
1. Habberduck Spotting

Chapter One

Habberduck Spotting

"You don't happen to have some chopsticks handy, do you Remy?" said Sirius as they both burst out laughing.

"No, I think I lost mine at the last time I saw a habberduck. Great things, chopsticks, ya know." replied Remy, searching his pockets.

"What are you talking about? We've seen no habberducks since the door stopped working! Now either I'm getting old and my memory is failing me or that's been for at least a couple hours and you have definitely used your chopsticks since then. How am I going to eat my chocolate frog without any chopsticks?"

The two burst out laughing again as Sirius' frog jumped once more for the door, trying to escape. Once he finally regained control of his naturally flavored amphibian, he checked out the window looking for another habberduck. A habberduck was Sirius and Remy's new favorite word for a discarded port-o-potty in the countryside. Surprisingly, they had seen quite a few so far on their train ride to Hogwarts. Several hours ago they had realized that they couldn't open the door to their compartment. They barely let it disturb them though, being the people that they were. They just laughed and told themselves that they would probably find a way to fix it by the time they arrived at the school.

Suddenly, a boy entered their compartment via the broken door. "Hey, how did you get in?" asked Sirius.

"What do you mean?" replied the boy.

"Our door doesn't work, you can't get in" Remy informed him.

"Oh, that," said the boy, smugly, "That's only from the inside. The spell I put on it only makes it so you cannot get out of the compartment."

"YOU did that?" Sirius said heatedly, rising slightly from his chair. "And why exactly would you want to lock us in?"

"It was just a joke! Chill out."

"It's ok, Sirius wouldn't really hurt you. He just likes to make people think he will. It was all in good fun!" said Remy.

"Sure…" replied the dark haired boy.

Sirius, not able to contain himself any longer, fell on the floor laughing hysterically.

"So why again did you come into our compartment?" asked Remy.

"Oh yeah. Well I saw you guys go onto the train so I decided to play a trick on you. I just came in to see how you were doing and if you had figured it out."

"OK," said Sirius, "but you did take it off, did you not?"

"Yes I did"

"Good. I'll need to get some more chocolate frogs because I have been saving this one for way too long and it's getting nasty…" He popped the frog in his mouth as he tried to open the door, but it didn't open. "Very funny. Now can you take off the charm so I can leave?"

"Fine, fine." Said the boy as he did a funny trick with his wand and the door made a clicking sound. As Sirius went to replenish his supply of candy, Remy decided to talk to the short, dark haired boy.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"James Potter. My father taught me that trick with the door. It is the only spell I know, though."

"So this is going to be your first year at Hogwarts, then?"

"Yes."

"Ah, well then. Good for you. I remember my first train ride to the school…"

"Remy!" shouted Sirius as he came back through the door of their compartment. "Stop making him think we're 4th years! Bloody hell, if you keep that up you're going to be made prefect or something!"

"I was not telling him I was a 4th year! I was just about to tell him how this was my first time going to Hogwarts too! And his name is James."

"Hello James, I'm Sirius and this is Remy. Now would you please remove yourself from my seat?" said Sirius, a bit over-politely.

"Yes I will, once I finish conjuring some dog poop. Just kidding." replied James. All three started laughing this time.

"So Remy, if you saw any habberducks when I was gone they don't count."

"What?" said Remy, "but I saw three!"

"I wasn't there to make sure you're telling the truth, so they don't count!"

"Uh… What's a habberduck?" asked James.

"Oh, sorry. It's an abandoned port-o-potty. This is the best place in the world for habberduck spotting!" said Sirius.

"Well then, Remy is telling the truth because I saw three too."

"But I was joking!" said Remy.

"Oh. In that case I guess I'm up to three then. What are you two at?"

"I've got eight and here Remy has six and a half." Sirius told James.

"How do you find half a port-o-potty?"

"Well you see," replied Remy, "One of my port-o-potties had someone in it, so I got one and a half points!"

The three finally arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a short while later. It was a humongous castle built on a short but wide hill. It had its own private lake to one side and almost all around it was a dark, forbidding forest. Sirius, Remy, and James were awed by the shear size of the place. A tall but not in the least skinny man was calling out to all the people on the train.

"First years this way! Everyone else follow uh… Professor McGonagall. Professor! I wasn't aware it you were traveling on the Hogwarts Express this year!"

A woman who looked to be about in her twenties approached the man. "Yes, I rode it last year, don't you remember, Mortimer?" The rest of the very brief conversation was cut off by the sounds of the throng of students exiting the train. Mortimer soon left Professor McGonagall to lead the all the first years down a path towards the lake where there were small boats waiting for them. Each boat had a lantern attached to a pole on the bow since it was quite dark out, despite all the light coming from the school. As everyone started boarding the boats, it looked as if one nervous looking pudgy boy would enter Sirius, Remy, and James' boat, but as soon as he saw there wasn't really enough room, along with a scowl from Sirius, he quickly changed direction.

Not long after everyone had boarded, the small boats took off. They needed no paddling or motor, they just followed the boat with Mortimer and two timid looking boys who looked like they would rather have been in any other boat rather than in with the tall man. As they crossed the lake, Sirius thought he saw some very large things swimming in the water below them. They looked to be about the size of an adult.

"What are you looking at, Sirius?" asked Remy.

"I don't know. It looks like people swimming down there… Except not…"

"Must be merfolk. I heard they live in the lake here." Remy said

"Why don't we go down there and check it out sometime?" suggested James.

"You know that isn't half a bad idea, mate." said Sirius.

"I'm sure it's against the rules though. Not to ruin your fun or anything, we could still do it." said Remy. Their conversation halted when they reached the opposite shore. Mortimer led all the first years into Hogwarts to a pair of big doors.

"You are about to enter the Great Hall. You will wait until I call you, then you will sit upon a stool and wear the Sorting Hat, which will sort you into either Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Those houses will be your home at school for the next seven years. Once everyone has been sorted, we will feast. Oh, and don't be scared of the hat, he won't bite." Mortimer chuckled to himself quietly. He opened the doors to allow them through into the Great Hall, which couldn't have had a better name. It was Gigantic, with four incredibly long tables spanning the length of the room that each held a great number of older kids. There was a table at the far end of the room that looked like where all the teachers sat. The ceiling of the Great Hall was a very impressing image of the actual sky above the roof, and there were floating candles everywhere in the air, lighting the room.

Mortimer led them across the length of the hall to a stool that held a very old and patched up hat in front of the head tables. Mortimer walked up and stood by the stool. He took out a long parchment from the inside of his jacket, and called the first name.

"Carley Ambleton!"

Carley sat down on the stool very nervously. Mortimer placed the hat on her head. After about a second, the hat shouted out. "Hufflepuff!" Carley got up, looking very relieved it was over, and went to the table Mortimer directed her to, under a giant yellow and black banner with a badger's head on it.

"Barry Ark!" said Mortimer. Barry repeated Carley's path almost exactly.

"Ravenclaw!" said the hat. After a few more names were called, Mortimer called out "Sirius Black!" Sirius, not looking nearly as nervous as most of the previous children, sat up on the stool.

"Gryffindor!"the hat shouted after a moment of thought.

As more kids were called up to the stool, Remy whispered to James "I wouldn't wish to be in Slytherin if I were you. I hear that's where Lucius Malfoy was sorted. Bad luck to run in to that boy. He is quite a nasty 3rd year, acts like he owns the place."

"Yes I have heard about him," James replied, "My father used to know his father, but it was a short acquaintance." Their conversation was interrupted when Remy was called up.

"Remus Lupin!" Remy went up to the stool. The hat was barely on his head before it talked.

"Gryffindor!" Remy joined Sirius at the Gryffindor table, under a large red and gold banner with a lion on it.

"Jesse Maxwell!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Samuel O'Conner!"

"Slytherin!"

"Peter Pettigrew!" This time it took a little longer for the pudgy boy that had turned away from Sirius, Remy, and James' boat to get to the stool.

The Sorting Hat this time had a small whispering conversation with Peter. Whispers broke out in the crowd of remaining children. It was not long, though, before the hat said "Well then… Gryffindor!"

"James Potter!"

The Sorting Hat had no trouble this time when it again said "Gryffindor!" James took a seat next to Remy. While the Sorting Ceremony continued.

"Well, that's a relief." James said.

"Yes it is. But when do we get our food?" said Sirius. He, Remy, and James waited, not so patiently, as the Sorting Hat finished its business. After a while, all of the first years had been sorted. An old man at the center of the head table stood up and brought silence to the hall with his hand.

"Good evening to all of you! I, as most of you know, am Professor Dumbledore, your headmaster. This will be my fifth year with the honor of being your headmaster, and I am much exited to get it underway. Now before I tell you all what will be going on this year, I would like to introduce to you your new transfiguration teacher, Professor Digby." Professor Digby stood up and waved to the students. He was fairly young looking, with short, dark hair and small spectacles. He had a broad smile on, and looked quite friendly. As Professor Digby sat down, Dumbledore resumed. "Just a few rules now, for all of our new students. The Forbidden Forest is completely off limits to all students. That having been said, we would like to encourage you to explore the school and its grounds. There are many interesting things here. We have also gotten new furniture for the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor lounges. We apologize for the lack of hospitality the old furniture in those houses provided, and would like to assure you that the new furniture should be much to your liking. Now, I wish you all a good year. Enjoy the feast!"

Everyone was very delighted as the food appeared on their tables from thin air. There were many kinds of stews, casseroles, and much more. Sirius took a huge serving of mashed potatoes while asking for the sparkling grape juice at the same time.

"Is there bubble water anywhere?" asked Remy.

"Not that I've seen, though there should be. This stuff is good too, though." said Sirius as he passed Remy the sparkling grape juice.

"Hey, over here, I found some bubble water!" James said delightedly.

"Oh good, I was beginning to question the integrity of this place!" Remy replied.

The feast went on for a long time. When things started to wind down, Dumbledore stood up once more. "I think it's about time you all go up to your dorms. If you are still eating, well, I'm sure you won't starve. The prefects of your house will lead you to your houses. Goodnight everyone."

The prefects lead them up to the Gryffindor house. The entrance was apparently a large painting of a fat woman. "Pigoysters!" said the prefect in the lead.

"So I see I'm just going to have to be your servant again now, aren't I? Well I'll let you go this time but don't expect me to be so easy about it tomorrow!" said the Fat Lady as her picture swung open to reveal a passage through into a very lush living area. The place was almost completely red, with red chairs, comfy chairs, and couches.

"Boys to the left, girls on the right, come on." said one of the prefects as the students filed up into their dorm rooms. When Sirius, Remy, and James got into their dorm, they found their bags were already there.

"Oy mate, this is good room service!" said Sirius and they all laughed. They set up their beds next to each other and got ready for bed.

"Hey, Peter! Would you mind closing that window? It is getting a wee bit drafty in here!" said James.

Peter looked a bit startled. "Me? Oh, ok" he said as he closed the window that was right by his bed. They talked for a while together about Hogwarts until they started to get angry with them. Still a bit stiff from the train ride, they had a very restful sleep.


	2. Quite an Early Breakfast

Chapter Two

Quite and Early Breakfast

Sirius awoke with a start. He looked at his alarm_. Way too early to get up. _He thought. It was only four thirty.

The last three weeks had been a breeze. He had been doing very well academically, and had made many new friends. Peter, whose bunk was right across from Sirius', had turned out to be quite the amusing fellow. It was a little annoying to watch him fidget, but he could come up with the most miraculous ideas. Peter would suggest they do something hilarious to do, and it always turned out to be well worth it, even if Peter sometime did not tag along.

Sirius looked around the room. Everyone was fast asleep. Casey Wilder was snoring slightly, but otherwise the room was silent. Sirius heard a muffled thump from the common room. _Someone must have left the window open again and the shudder is hitting the wall. _He told himself. He gazed around the room again with sleepy eyes. _Hey! Remy isn't in bed!_ _That's odd. He stayed up a little later than everyone else last night doing homework, maybe he's not done. _ Sirius joked to himself. Then Remy came through the doorway. His hair was a mess and he was breathing fairly heavily. He looked quite startled to see Sirius looking at him.

"What in the world are you doing awake at this time?" Remy whispered loudly.

"Well what are you doing up?" Sirius replied.

"I had to go to the bathroom. I tripped on a chair on the way in. Stop looking so suspicious!"

"OK. Well you woke me up. What do you want to do?" said Sirius.

"I was about to go back to sleep…" Remy said, a little sarcastically.

"You sure? You look like you've had quite a bout with the loo. Besides, by the time you get to sleep you will only be in bed for another hour or so. We might as well use this as our free time."

"Oh all right. We could play chess." Remy suggested.

"That's fine. Until I think up something better to do…" Sirius replied. They both laughed quietly as they made their way down to the common room. Sirius sat down as Remy got out the wizards' chess board. They played a few games, Remy winning most of them, but Sirius did win a couple. The chess pieces in wizards' chess move by themselves and attack other pieces on their own.

"OK, I give up." Sirius finally declared.

"Do you?" said Remy

"Yes I do, you win, be happy. How about we sneak downstairs and get some food from the kitchens?"

"But it's five o'clock! Breakfast will be open soon."

"So? The food the elves personally give us is much better than the stuff at breakfast. Not that breakfast food is bad, but house elves seem to work harder for personalized things. Plus it is always more fun to do it secretly." Sirius said.

"OK fine, but breakfast will still be soon and it would be odd to return to the common room when people are just getting up."

The two snuck through the fat lady's picture and down to the large painting of pieces of fruit. Remy tickled the pear and the painting opened to let them through into the kitchens. They had been using this passage frequently since their third year friend, Eric Thomas, had informed them of it.

"Hello, can I get you anything?" said the nearest house elf.

"Yes, thank you. I would like a couple raspberry pancakes with syrup. Oh, and an orange juice. Remy?" Sirius told her.

"I think I will just have a toasted sun dried tomato bagel with cream cheese." Remy said.

"Alright! I will try my hardest to get it to you as soon as I can. Thank you so much for stopping by!" the small house elf said while bowing excessively.

Before Remy and Sirius could decide to be impatient or not, the house elf had returned with their plates. "There you go, and there you go! Is there anything else I can get you?" They both shook their heads and the elf left them to work on breakfast for the rest of the school. The two finished their breakfast and put their dishes in the washing pile. As they exited the picture of the fruit, they found themselves face to face with Mortimer, the Hogwarts games keeper.

"Why, hello there." Mortimer said with an air of authority.

"Uh… Hi" Remy replied, not quite sure if he was in trouble.

"I saw you two leave your house earlier this morning. Now I suppose I would be in the right mind to report two first years sneaking out before your open hours?" Mortimer asked them.

"Uh… yes sir."

"Do you really think you are in trouble?"

"Uh… yes sir."

"You know what? I don't think you should either. My advice to you is to be more careful next time. You should be more careful next time, it shows bad form to get in trouble with these things. Now get going back to your house, don't get caught, and enjoy your second breakfast."

Sirius and Remy scurried back up to the Gryffindor common room, this time being cautious to who might be around.

"That was brilliant!" Sirius finally said when they stepped through the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Yeah, really. You nearly got us caught!" Remy said, slightly angered. "If that had been almost anyone else we would be scrubbing dishes for the house elves until first period!"

"Bloody hell, mate, calm yourself. It was by pure luck that Mortimer got us, and most likely he is the only one up at this hour, and anyone else who is would be working or trying to sleep."

"Oh, whatever. I think we should spend a visit to Mortimer, see how we can 'improve our form' so we won't get caught again." Remy said.

"You know, that's not a bad plan. Any idea where his office is?" said Sirius.

"Does he have an office? I mean, he is only the games keeper. What would he do with an office?"

"Do you know what a games keeper does?" Sirius questioned him.

"Um… No, I actually don't"

"Well neither do I, and for all I know he could need one!"

As the rest of the house began to wake, they found Remy and Sirius fast asleep on the couches.

"What in the world are you do doing down here?" James asked with a yawn. Sirius woke up groggily to the sound of his friend's voice.

"What? Oh. Well, sleeping I guess…" he said, a little surprised that he had fallen asleep.

"Well you could have done that in your bed. Did you somehow sleepwalk with Remy down here or did Remy just fall asleep after finishing his homework at three?"

"Uh… yeah… I mean no. He woke me up going to the bathroom so we stayed down here…"

"OK, whatever. Let's get him up."

"Right-o" Sirius said with a grunt as he got up from laying down.

After a few futile efforts stopping short of hitting, Sirius and James gave up and went down to breakfast without him, planning to wake him after they eat. "Why aren't you eating anything?" James asked Sirius when he saw him nibbling on a piece of corn bread, as opposed to his usual mountain of pancakes.

"Oh, I already ate." He said.

"You did? When? I didn't see you."

"Didn't I tell you? Me and Remy went down to the kitchens earlier while everyone was asleep."

"No, you did not tell me that."

"Oh, sorry. By the way, we ran into Mortimer on our way back and we were going to see him later." Sirius said as he finally remembered what had happened the night before. He was very tired from just getting up after sleeping on a couch.

"He caught you? But you can't be out before opening hours! He would have given you detention!"

"Oh lighten up, Mortimer is smarter than that. He wouldn't give us detention for sneaking out for a little munchings. We are going to see him to ask how we can avoid getting caught in the future! You should come too, it will be good fun."

"That sounds brilliant, but I don't know he will actually help you break the rules." James said.

"Sure he will! You just don't know him."

"OK. Why don't we go drop a bomb on Remy?"

"Now that's more like it." Sirius said, laughing a little, as the two left breakfast and headed back to the common room.

Meanwhile, back at the Gryffindor house, Remy was already up. He walked up to the dormitory to change. _Uh oh. My damn shirt is full of hair… good thing I was wearing robes with Sirius and he didn't see it… _He yawned, and then realized that he had been up practically all night. He was dead tired. _At least I got to sleep on the couch. _He thought. He troubled over how he was to make it through the day on no sleep as he changed out of his hairy shirt and put on new robes.


	3. Lessons with the Games Keeper

Chapter Three

Lessons with the Games Keeper

The day went by slowly for Remy. He had gotten so little sleep last night that he could barely pay attention to his teachers, not that most of the class always did. When the last period was finally over, he met up with Sirius and James. Pete had also decided to tag along for their meeting with Mortimer. During the lunch break they had found out that Mortimer actually does have an office and it was on the third floor.

Mortimer's office was not the usual thing that any of the boys had expected. Instead of the usual shelves full of books and parchments, Mortimer had about half a shelf of books, a couple broomsticks, and even a few posters of quidditch players.

"Hello, I thought you might stop by. And I see you have brought some friends with you." Mortimer said to Remy and Sirius.

"Yes we did," Sirius told him. "Quite an office you have here to yourself."

"I'm quite proud of it actually." Mortimer replied.

"Anyway," Remy butted in before they could get side tracked too much. "We were wondering if you could um… help us with uh… avoiding punishment for um… avoiding unneeded rules." Remy felt quite awkward asking one of the Hogwarts staff to help them break rules.

Mortimer laughed. "I will not help you break rules." Sirius and Remy suddenly felt slightly dejected. "I will however show you a couple tricks. Some of the policies here are a bit strict for adventurous youngsters like you. But I do not expect you will learn it on your first try, just to warn you." the mood in the room suddenly brightened. "Are you still sure you want to?"

"Yes Sir!" Sirius shouted before anyone else could say anything.

"Don't 'Sir' me young man, or you may face yourself with detention!" Mortimer said back.

"No I won't." Sirius retorted.

"Well, maybe you won't, but don't call me sir. It reminds me of military school…"

"You went to military school?"

"Anyway," Mortimer said to change the subject. "The first thing I will teach you is not all that hard. It will show you anything hidden behind or in something. Not entirely that useful, but it may come in handy with secret entrances and such. I need one of you to demonstrate." Sirius immediately came forward. "How about you." Mortimer said, pointing to James. Sirius, disappointed, joined Remy and Pete again.

"What do I do?" said James.

"Well first, I want you to point your wand at that globe over there." James did as told. "Now, what you do is flick your wand up as if taking an invisible cover off the globe. While you do that, say 'decouverous' in your normal voice."

"Decouverous!" James said as he flicked his wand.

"No, you said it too loudly. When you want to see who is behind the door, do you want everyone in the room to hear you?"

"I guess not…" said James.

"Now try it again, more quietly this time."

"Decouverous."

"Now that's better, do you see anything? Don't say what it is just tell me if you see it."

"Yes I do!"

"Good job. Next volunteer. I choose you." Mortimer said and he pointed at Remy. Remy stepped forward and tried the spell, getting it on the first try.

"See, it's not that hard" Mortimer said. Next, Pete tried it, doing it on his second try because the first time he practically whispered the spell. Sirius then tried it, and he too got it on his second try. "Now there is a second step to this spell. It is identifying what you saw. You guys may have though you saw different things. James, what did you see?"

"Well, I don't really know, but I think it was some blue eggs."

"Blue eggs?" Sirius butted in. "It was definitely not eggs, nor was it blue! It was

a bunch of gallions, but I am not sure why they would be in his globe."

"Thank you for that, Sirius. What did you see, Pete?"

"Uh… well maybe it was eggs… but they were yellow, so they might have been gallions…"

"And you, Remy?"

"Well they were gallions, even though to me they were green."

"Precisely," said Mortimer. He opened up his globe through the split in the equator and showed them that he did have the golden coins hidden in is little world. "You all will see whatever is behind or in an object in a different color, but with practice you will be able to identify it anyway. Sirius, I think I would like you to try it again. There is something about you that is very interesting…" Mortimer directed Sirius over to a curtain. "I want you to direct the spell at what is behind this curtain."

"Decouverous." Said Sirius.

"What did you see?" Mortimer asked.

"There were lots of wooden boxes with a big dark brown cabinet in the back. And it wasn't all the same colour, what did you mean?"

"Very interesting…" Mortimer pulled back the curtain. "Is this what you saw?" behind the curtain, just as Sirius had said, there were boxes stacked on top of each other, and there was also a large cabinet.

"Exactly." Sirius said.

"You know I have never run into one like you before. No one I have ever known has seen anything with the decouverous spell in full color. I'm not sure what else it means for you, but there is one other thing I need to know. Have any of you ever heard of a boggart?"

"It's a creature that takes the form of a person's worst fear." Remy said from back where James and Pete were.

"Correct. And do you know what that means?"

"Well, um… I don't know."

"It means that no one will ever know what a boggart looks like when it is alone."

"Oh!" James said. "So you are saying that with the decouverous spell we can see the boggart? Then how come you said no one will ever know?"

"Because it is not that simple," Mortimer told them. "I have had that exact thought, and I have tried it. The thing is, for me it just comes out as a gray blur, not giving away anything. I have a feeling that with Sirius here we may actually get to know what it looks like. It's not all that useful, but I am curious." Sirius beamed. He felt proud of himself for being exceptional. "I hope you guys don't have any important homework to do? For we may be gone for a while." They all shook their heads, and Mortimer led them all through the corridors of Hogwarts. "We keep a boggart here for use in your defense against the dark arts classes. I am pretty sure that he is free right now, though." He told them. They entered a room with various cabinets and cages. There seemed to be various magical creatures in each one, most likely for use with defense against the dark arts. Mortimer led them to a large cabinet towards the back of the room.

"This is our boggart. Would you like to have an advanced lesson on one? I think they usually teach about the boggart in third year."

"We can do that after I see what it looks like" Sirius said.

"I do not really know if this will actually work, though, Sirius." Mortimer said. Sirius took a step toward the cabinet and performed the decouverous spell. At first, he felt confused. Inside the cabinet there was a swirl of what did not seem to be a gas, but acted like one. After a while it settled into a figure. The figure appeared to be that of a small pink elephant, but soon enough it evaporated again into the strange opaque mist. The mist was a dark greenish gray colour. It once again settled into a form again. The form was again a tiny pink elephant. The elephant walked around the cabinet for a while, but unable to maintain the spell, Sirius snapped back to outside the locked cabinet.

"Well?" asked Mortimer.

"It was weird." Sirius replied. "Most of the time it was just a green and black gass-ish thing, but sometimes it would change into a mini pink elephant."

"Oh, really? That's actually very interesting. I am guessing that different boggarts prefer different forms. This one apparently likes pink elephants… Well do you guys want to learn how do defend against a boggart?"

"Defend against a pink elephant?" James joked. "Somehow that doesn't seem a challenge worthy of school."

"Remember the boggart does take the form of your worse fear." Mortimer reminded him. "It may actually be quite frightening. The first thing you do is say 'Riddikulus!' while pointing your wand at the boggart, and also think of the most hilarious image you can possibly think of. Who wants to be first? Remy?"

"No, that's OK." Remy said.

"I'll do it" Sirius said.

"OK then. Do you have your funny image?"

"Yes"

"OK then. Get ready." Mortimer unlocked the door and unleashed the boggart. Instead of a tiny pink elephant, the boggart was a huge anaconda, and hissing and slithering it made its way towards Sirius. Sirius, taking a long moment to compose himself, pointed his wand out and attempted the spell.

"Riddikulus!" he shouted, but nothing happened. "Riddikulus! Riddikulus! RIDDIKULUS!!!" the snake still did not do anything, and it was still approaching Sirius.

"Riddikulus." Mortimer said and the snake turned into a bunny with a very long tail. "You don't need to be so tense when you do it, Sirius." After Mortimer levitated the funny looking bunny back into the cabinet, he asked Sirius "What image did you have in your head?"

"Well, something about my mom and penguins…"

"You need to have a clearer image. How about your mom serving dinner to a bunch of penguins?"

"That will work." Sirius said. When Sirius tried again, it did work. The snake grew a woman's head and penguin fins, and suddenly didn't look so scary, nor did it look like it knew how to move anymore. Next, Pete was up. It took him a while to get it right too, but when he did, the gorilla the boggart had been grew carrots for ears and both of his limbs disappeared. James went next, and for him the boggart became a big tiger with very long fangs. After riddikulus, the tiger was some kind of freak-like ballet dancer.

"Remy, would you like to go?" Mortimer asked.

"No… I think I will just watch…"

"Come on, Remy," said James, "It's not that scary."

"Yeah" Sirius said, "It's really easy too."

"Uh… OK, fine." Remy said. Mortimer opened the cabinet once more. Completely unexpected of the rest of the kids, Remy's worst fear was not a monster or any kind of animal. It was a hovering, glowing orb, very slowly rotating. "Ridikulus!" The orb suddenly grew a red and white suit and a beard, and became a very round Santa Claus.

"Very nice…" said Mortimer.

"What was that?" asked Sirius.

"It was an um… dodge ball. I got hit with a really big one when I was a kid, and it almost killed me."

"Uh… ok then." Sirius replied.

"OK guys, I think I'd better go now, I have to get out some quidditch balls for some second years."

"OK, bye" said Remy.

"Hey, I have a question. What do you do as a games keeper?" asked James.

Mortimer laughed. "Well, I rent out game supplies and manage quidditch pitch times and stuff like that. It's not all that busy a job, but it is fun."

"Oh, OK, thanks." Mortimer waited for all four boys to exit the room before locking it up again. He left to take care of his business and the boys headed back to the common room, talking about how great their day was.

……………………………………………………………………………

Well, now I have to thank Hannah (Prongs312, read her fan fiction) for looking up everything I did not want to for me. She told me to do that, because she is a Harry Potter freak (well not freak, just obsessed person) and she told me everything I did not know about it.


End file.
